


Decision, A

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2003-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble mini-challenge #1 - <br/>a decision.<br/>Any decision, any character - make it or reflect upon it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Hope's Fire

I saw him at twilight among the fair white birches of my home; I did not know him.

He named me 'Tinúviel' and his voice kindled recognition and burned in its insistence, sweet fire in my ears. Ignited, I exalted and I feared. Was this my destiny - those words crystal-shimmering and sharp-edged?

I questioned and passion answered. My doom was spoken, still I stood aside. My father knew to grieve.

Another forest with trees of silver flowering lucent gold. The Man, grown great, names me yet again. This time I am sure.

I will cleave to his flame.

 

 

Lyllyn


	2. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble mini-challenge #1 -

They look the same. Dark and light, black and gold, grey and green— tis their pride that paints them alike, and pity that makes them brethren. And the brother of my brother... cannot love me. Cannot see me. Speaks not to _me_ , but to the sister ever present, whose needs he knows too well. How like a brother, indeed!

And so I shall make the cage my armor. This creature in steel and iron that also shall pass unseen, unheard, unknown save for this not-name that suits me well enough. Farewell Éowyn, daughter and sister, niece and nothing—come Dernhelm!

***

Dwimordene  
August 12, 2003


	3. I will take the ring, though I do not know the way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble mini-challenge #1 -

I used to think that Elves knew everything, Men could do anything, Bilbo would always take care of me. I thought my life in the Shire would go on forever – days of sunshine to wander the land I loved, cold, dark nights gathered around the fireside drinking beer, roasting apples and sharing stories, and a world so safe and secure nothing could upset it. Even when Gandalf explained the golden snare I held, and the shadowed fate of Middle-Earth suddenly came, dark and real, into my cosy Hobbit-hole I still thought another would take the burden.

Now I’ve grown up.

By Avon

 

 

Discussion welcome – in the [Drabble forum](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=13207) or in [Avon’s Stories](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confid=6&forumid=229)


	4. Of Sense and Outward Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble mini-challenge #1 -

_Even now there is hope left,_ Galadriel said.

_I cannot see it._

_Look closer, O Man._

We gazed at visionary towers -- _Have you seen it, Aragorn?_ I asked, looking at you and naming you Lord of Gondor. Only the Ranger was before me.

_Look closer._

Now at the edge of disaster, your face is weary. Sweat drips on my surcoat. Your hands clasp my face, smeared with enemy blood.

I see my king, my hope.

What virtue is in dying eyes I know not, but I _do_ see. A vow is on my lips.

I speak; it is gone.

By HF

 

 

Discussion welcome – in the [Drabble forum](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=13207) or in [HF’s File](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confid=2&forumid=143)


	5. Eärrámë

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble mini-challenge #1 -

  
Wind whipped the waves to froth, whitecaps dancing like silver slippers across the blue, the green, the grey – the sacred singing sea.

Wind filled our sail, then wrapped it like a lover’s arms about the mast. Wind lifted her golden hair, the seabirds and our hearts.

Sunlight leaned to kiss the scurrying waves with sparkle; brilliance. Sunlight kissed my shoulders and hands, the back of my neck.

What man ever had such lovers? Love rushes in like the tide, love from above and below, love you can submerge in.

Where are we going? We are going to sea …

\--fileg  



	6. His Own Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble mini-challenge #1 -

Resolute, I bar the door 'till the Sword reforged joins an Elven bow. Greyhame persuaded this claimant to Gondor's throne—'a king must have his own way in his own hall'—then parted with _his_ Elven blade.

Grumbling, the Dwarf adds his axe—'tis no shame if a legend keep it company.

But the staff...what needs a resurrected wizard with old age's prop?

_'Every man has something too dear to trust to another...'_

I too hold something dear, and Worm-eaten directives taste foul in my mouth. I let them pass ...

'Tis worth the price to hear the thunder roll.

By _~Nessime_

*******

Discussion welcome - in the [Drabble Mini-challenge #1](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=14410) or in [Nessime's Notes](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confid=2&forumid=189)


	7. As though to breathe were life!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble mini-challenge #1 -

As though to breathe were life!

Do I stay or do I go?

We have become old in our happiness, my Undomíel and I. And Gondor - does Gondor yet need me? She needs a king, I do believe. Her people need one to love. They will have one who shines like a star.

How I love him, this Eldarion of mine, himself grown old, though his form is young.

If I leave, I will not see any of them again.

But to rest at last! And –

In the blink of an eye, I will know; know more than any journeyman in this world.

I go.

By Earmire  



	8. Maedhros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble mini-challenge #1 -

"Glitter, shine slick with it, my precious—red as my hair, bright as guilt. I can do no right, giving and taking with the left hand only. Let me then seek that creature that is most in me now—iron, fool's gold, rock for the metal-minded to grind himself against.

So sing, brother, sing your dirge—you were ever moved by water, and now 'tis in your mind. We go to our native elements—Father to flame, you to sea, I to earth, and all of us to the air of memory. Fitting, fitting. Lay me down not gently below."

By Dwimordene  



	9. Fatherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble mini-challenge #1 -

I watch the little boy playing in my garden and I must make a decision.

The one that means Imladris is his home I made long ago and I will not rescind it. This distant nephew of mine needs help, support, and a father. Should that father be me?

In two hundred years he will be merely a memory, another name in history. I am not sure I want to watch this boy die as his fathers did. Yet when I look at Aragorn I know I cannot refuse him.

There is no decision, my mind is already made up.

By paranoidangel  



	10. The Tithe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble mini-challenge #1 -

Others made the decision.

Elrond led him down the path of Elvish mysteries; the exile's track holds him; the past and the future lay claim to him. A son should not be a stranger to his mother, yet mine is, my child who was taken from me.

Now in the gathering Dark, he stands silent before me; I try to shape my response to that old theft. With my words I offer up my son to fate, who has already taken him.

He whispers comfort; I cannot accept it. Not even the Dwarves can forge joy from despair.

By HF  



	11. Fireside Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble mini-challenge #1 -

_Put it in the fire, Frodo!_

I cannot.

_Does it already have such a great hold on you? ...do you see anything?_

No... Yes... Fiery letters...

 

_Frodo! Put It in the Fire!_

(How brightly it shines, how fair, how golden, how heavy, as if I hold the entire World in my hand...)

I have come, but I do not choose now to do what I came to do. I will not do this deed. The Ring is mine!

_Precious, precious, precious! My Precious! O my precious. Pre..._

An echo sounds in the dark: Death, death, death! Death take us all!

By Lindelea  



	12. Dernhelm's Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble mini-challenge #1 -

A dead man's helm. A dead man's horse. A dead man's shield and cloak and sword.

I will ride with my Lord, my King, to death and the world's ending.

He can order me stay, and knit by the fire -- hah!

\-- and watch over the dogs as they roll on the floor with the brats -- so he orders me, stay.

Though I cannot ride on the Paths of the Dead, following flickering torches, my heart rides there...

A dead man's helm. A dead man's horse. A dead man's shield and cloak and sword.

I am dead also.

By Lindelea  



	13. Watchful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble mini-challenge #1 -

"'Farewell, Fatty! Watch for us on our return!' Fredegar smiled and waved the adventurers on their way: Took, of course, and Brandybuck, and a Baggins with a dog-stubborn Gamgee. And when they'd disappeared, he frowned. The Old Forest. No, it was no good going in there.

'They'll come back soon enough. Running, most likely,' Fredegar thought to himself, managing a smile. 'And I'll be waiting and watching, sure enough. Aye, I'll be here all the while, watching.' That was his part in this affair, to watch.

Later he would recall that even in the Shire, good plans still go awry."

By Dwimordene


	14. Ithryn Luin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble mini-challenge #1 -

We awoke in the bodies of old men. Behind the unfamiliar form I recognized the familiar spirit of a dear old friend, though our memories grew dim and power cloaked.

We found ourselves outside a high, black wall, the Paradise behind forever closed to us. The chosen duty, stronger than memory, beckoned, summoning us to the shores of Arda and beyond.

He went South and I went East. We came to fight the Shadow – not the first nor the last to do so. We were also not the only ones to turn aside from that work.

I regret it now.

-MadGamgee  



	15. The One They Left Behind Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble mini-challenge #1 -

Days run together with nights; visions, waking and sleeping, fill my head. Some, pleasant—fireside suppers with friends held dear—until my hollow inside recalls reality.

Gloom surrounds me, encouraging darker dreams. Black hoods, black cloaks, clutching black hands...running, breathless and frightened...and woods, dark and deep, where friends were lost—or were they?

A small spark sprang to life; courage flowed through unlikely veins—too little, too late. Rough hands had borne me to this hole. 'Twas I who was lost.

The door opens, surprisingly gentle hands lift me...Who is this young giant with the booming voice?

By _~Nessime_

*******

Discussion welcome - in the [Drabble Mini-challenge #1](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=14410) or in [Nessime's Notes](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confid=2&forumid=189)


	16. Forestry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble mini-challenge #1 -

_Parasitic poisons wither—the tree yet stands, tho' the bole above seems like to die. Once young, strong, a branch lies dead, victim of the boring creature._

Ashen faced, he listens, hears the twisted mouth as it savors the news. Théodred is dead. Behind my ailing monarch stands his slender support.

_The tender shoot holds the promise of life—if only ..._

_One quick thrust...pale flesh squirms on my dagger point. Repulsed, I grind it under a booted heel._

Heavy lidded eyes flick o'er his onetime master, seeking fresher sustenance.

I reach for the redeeming blade ...

'...another Worm for killing ...'

 

_~Nessime_

*******

Discussion welcome - in the [Drabble Mini-challenge #1](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/messages.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350&messageId=14410) or in [Nessime's Notes](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confid=2&forumid=189)


	17. I Could Not Say No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble mini-challenge #1 -

I could not say no. I could not summon the courage  
within to say no to those eyes, lit with the glitter  
of gem and jewel, nor to the lips whistling silently  
to the tune of water upon rock. He wanted me to see it  
so. He offered even offered an exchange of wonders. He  
spoke of it, and I knew he loved that strange place.  
It seemed that such a wonder must be marvelous indeed  
for Gimli Gloinson to love it.

It was later that Gimli and I went to the Glittering  
Caverns, because I could not say no.

By Karigan  



	18. The Naming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble mini-challenge #1 -

So many names…..If it were possible he would keep one, and forget the rest.

A ridiculously simple choice, it would seem to an ordinary person. But he was not ordinary.

What name would history remember him with? What engraving would be embossed on the headstone of his tomb?

_Elessar._

Without doubt…. it had a ring to it, impressive and powerful. Even he felt awe at the sound of it. Not just a jewel anymore, or flame of green fire in a silver eagle, but a sign of what he was. What he would be.

Yes, that would be his name.  
~*~*~*~*

Sphinx


	19. The Voice of Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble mini-challenge #1 -

  
My son started his sword training today. My daughter stands before me, indignant.

"May I not learn too, Mama? I am two years older than Elboron!"

My husband, in his wisdom, has left this for me to decide.

And so I tell her: "No child, the sword is not for you."

And I will find some way to distract her, to make it up to her - lessons in music instead, a new horse, a trip to the city - anything will do.

But I will not be so cruel as to bring her up to a life she can never lead.

 

by Ijemanja


	20. Weregild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble mini-challenge #1 -

_'Cast it into the Fire!'_

His gaze is confident, though his eyes are yet dark with grief. He stands unbowed on the edge of Doom and expects no argument.

He is a fool. Is not the Enemy gone? Was not it I who destroyed him?

So small a token… there can be no harm. Indeed, it seems too small, no true requital for kin so cruelly slain…

_'Destroy it!'_

No. I will keep it, for there was naught else so precious to him as this one bright band. It must suffice.

And my hand will cease to burn, in time.

\------------------  
~Leonora


	21. Beyond Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble mini-challenge #1 -

  
Whether I stay or go, it matters not, for the sons of Fëanor will be compelled to hold to their oath. Sirion will not stand against their might. And yet, as the last remaining Elven stronghold, it must be defended.

I cannot let the Silmaril fall into their hands, for who knows what may then happen. Their hands are stained with the blood of those who should never die.

As I see it, I have no choice. The jewel must be removed beyond their reach. So in an attempt to save my sons, I must deprive them of their mother.

***

\- Elvenesse  



	22. True Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble mini-challenge #1 -

  
“Brothers please, you go not for justice, but for vengeance and the sake of false pride. This avails no one.”

But my arguments will not sway them, just as Feanor’s arguments will not sway me. There is nothing more to be said and they turn and walk away, moments later, I do the same.

Feanor’s reason may be as I said, but for those I hold dear, it is love and loyalty to their kin. A terrible doom is upon them, and no words, however well spoken, can change this.

I shall play no further part in such foul deeds.

***

\- Elvenesse  



	23. The Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble mini-challenge #1 -

What shall I do?

On one hand is offered to me the everlasting bliss of Valinor. On the other hand is mortality and death, to be with the one who has come to mean all to me, the one I love. Which shall I choose? Love or Life?

Light is but a vain mockery without him. Like a flame he is in spirit, and I love him. Even in the Blessed Realm all will seem cold without him. I cannot live for eternity without him. Arda is but a small part in Ea, all that is, and beyond Arda we may be toghether for all of eternity. Surely that is bliss.

I shall choose the path of love.

Aramel


	24. I Pledge My Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble mini-challenge #1 -

Echoing in my ears, the Black Speech of Mordor blankets my soul and chills me even more than the coldest fogs of Mirkwood.

“The Ring must be destroyed.”

“I will take the Ring to Mordor…though, I do not know the way.” Quiet and unsure, the innocent hobbit’s words pierce the bitter cold of dread in my heart like a ray of sunshine on a winter’s day, and stays my anger towards the dwarf.

His courage against such overwhelming odds inspires me. Following the Ranger’s lead, I pledge to him my bow - a decision I know is right.  
**********  
Cheryl  
*Movie based Drabble*


	25. Before the Valar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble mini-challenge #1 -

Two brothers standing together.

The one chooses the path of Men. His life will be short, but it will be filled with great things. He will be the beginning of a dynasty, the founder of a nation.

The other prefers to be accounted among the Eldar. He will endure to the end of Arda and his life will be no less full. Soldier and healer, husband and father, ringbearer, he will be the master of the Last Homely House, and a safe haven in the storms to come.

Two threads of life, until then intertwined, now never to meet again.

 

~Arbelethiel


	26. Told you so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble mini-challenge #1 -

Blood stains my waters. Grief echoes in the depth of my seas.  
Melkor's discord has touched the Elves.

You tell me that you thought you could protect them. Keep them safe  
from the darkness by bringing them to the light. Manwë, my dearest  
friend, the only one who can still converse with Eru Ilúvatar, how  
could you have been so blind? Born they were under the stars in  
Middle-earth, not besides the light of the trees. You concede it was  
not wise, that is noble of you. Still I decide you need to hear me  
say, "I told you so."

-Tinni


End file.
